disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Paint the Night (Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom version)
This version of''' Disney's Paint the Night Parade 'could replace the Main Street Electrical Parade at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida. It will be similar to the ones from Hong Kong Disneyland and Disneyland in California. Notes *Unlike the other two versions, the first float will feature Darkwing Duck instead of Tinker Bell. However, a projection of Tinker Bell will briefly appear on one of the screening balls on the finale float. *Genie which will appear behind Aladdin and Jasmine on carpet will be similar to and with the same height as the one from Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: Dreamlights! but will be an animatronic. This will be slightly similar to the ''Aladdin float from Aladdin's Royal Caravan and the Remember the Magic Parade. *The Toy Story Electric Rodeo float will be a lot different from the Hong Kong and California versions. So it will have Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Woody and Buzz on Slinky Dog, Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, and Jessie on Rex. *It is unknown who will be the new voice for Launchpd McQuack since Terry McGovern retired. Units *Colorful Nighttime **Darkwing Duck **Main Street Electrical Parade-styled drum with Peter Pan, Roger Rabbit, Alice, and The Mad Hatter *''Monsters University'' Dance Party *''Cars'' Electric Roadway Jam **Lightning McQueen **Mater **Mack *''The Little Mermaid'' Electric Watercolors *Stitch's Spaceship *''TaleSpin'' Electronic Lighting *Princess Sparkling Dreams (with Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider) *''Aladdin'' Flashing Spirits (Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet with Genie behind them) *''The Princess and the Frog Nightlight Rhythm *''Toy Story ''Electric Rodeo *''The Lion King ''Spiritual Surprises **Timon and Pumbaa **Simba, Nala, and Rafiki on Pride Rock *''Frozen Fractals *Mickey and Friends **Rescue Rangers Blimp featuring Chip and Dale **''DuckTales'' Electric Airlines featuring Scrooge McDuck and Launchpad McQuack **Pluto, Max Goof, Huey, Dewey, and Louie on Whirly Balls **Sorcerer Mickey, Minnie, Sora, Goofy, and Donald Duck Songs *Colorful Nighttime **"You Can Fly" **"Darkwing Duck Theme" **"A Very Merry Unbirthday" *''Monsters University'' Dance Party **"Monsters Inc. Theme" **"The Scare Floor" *''Cars'' Electric Roadway Jam **"Life is a Highway" **"Route 66" *''The Little Mermaid'' Electric Watercolors **"Under the Sea" **"Part of Your World" *Stitch's Spaceship **"Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride" **"Aloha Oe" *''TaleSpin'' Electronic Lighting **"TaleSpin Theme" **"Friends for Life" *Princess Sparkling Dreams (with Belle, Cinderella, Snow White, Princess Aurora, and Rapunzel and Flynn Rider) **"Beauty and the Beast" **"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" **"Someday My Prince Will Come" **"Once Upon a Dream" **"I See the Light" *''Aladdin'' Flashing Spirits (Aladdin and Jasmine on Carpet with Genie behind them) **"A Whole New World" **"Friend Like Me" *''The Princess and the Frog Nightlight Rhythm **"Almost There" **"When We're Human" *''Toy Story ''Electric Rodeo **"You've Got a Friend in Me" **"We Belong Together" *''The Lion King ''Spiritual Surprises **"Hakuna Matata" **"Circle of Life" *''Frozen Fractals **"Do You Wanna Build a Snowman" **"Let it Go" **"For the First Time in Forever" **"In Summer" *Mickey and Friends **"Mickey Mouse Club March" **"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" **"Supercalifragilisticexpialadocious" **"When You Wish Upon a Star" Voice cast *Jim Cummings - Darkwing Duck and Louie Lamount *Chris Sanders - Stitch *Joel McCrary - Baloo *Jim Meskimen - Genie *Tom Hanks - Woody *Tim Allen - Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack - Jessie *Wallace Shawn - Rex *Nathan Lane - Timon *Ernie Sabella - Pumbaa *Cam Clarke - Simba *Josh Gad - Olaf *Megan Hilty - Chip *Corey Burton - Dale *Alan Young - Scrooge McDuck *??? - Launchpad McQuack *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Hynden Walch - Minnie Mouse *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:Walt Disney Universe Category:Parades